


Marriage Proposal

by Throughhiseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throughhiseyes/pseuds/Throughhiseyes
Summary: Why did Percy alienate his family before the war?





	Marriage Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers: Language and smut

Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

 

Beta thanks:

Lily_rose21

 

This Story is in response to the song “Crossfire by Stephen.” on a Facebook group.

These lyrics stuck with me.

  
Heaven, if you sent us down   
So we can build a playground   
For the sinners to play as saints   
You'd be so proud of what we've made   
I hope you got some beds around   
'Cause you're the only refuge now   
For every mother, every child, every brother   
Who's caught in the crossfire, who's caught in the crossfire

* * *

 

They had come back from the family dinner and once again everyone had barely talked to them, choosing to not look them in the face when they did utter a word out. The moment the couple stepped through the floo Percy hauled Audrey up by the waist, pulled her legs around his hips and slammed them into a wall. Percy collapsed on the bed next to his girlfriend, their chests heaving. “Sorry, love.” he gasped out between breaths.

 

Audrey tossed her black hair over her shoulder kissed his chest, “I have never asked but why do they treat you that way? With such contempt?”

 

Percy grabbed his smokes from the bedside table and offered one to Audrey and lit them up with a wave of one hand his other hand pulling out the ash tray and placing it between them. No one except her knew he smoked, if his mother caught wind she would pull him over her knee.

 

He had smoked half before he answered her earlier question, “they don't know, no one ever will.”

 

Audrey moved so she was sitting on his lap, careful to switch the smoke to the other hand. Percy flicked the butt into the ash tray and pressed his growing erection even more into her thigh.

 

“You will tell me what is going on with your family. I deserve to know.” She crossed her arms over her chest and stared into his eyes.

 

“Fine but we need more smokes and Firewhiskey, then I deserve to be fucked after.”

 

“ _ Bossy _ , you know what to do don't you?” Audrey pushed him back on the bed, shoved her breasts in his face and leaned into his ear. “go buy some more while I make some food.” she stood up and sauntered out the door pausing to pull his shirt on.

 

“Witch.” he yelled out as he got dressed and quickly ran to the store.

 

He was gone for 30 minutes, when he got back he found his girlfriend, reaching up to grab some plates, the hem of the shirt rising up just showing the bottom of her arse. He leaned into her, pulling her hips flush against his and reached for the plates.

 

“No, you will not get out of this story telling like you have with so many others.  Let's take the food to the bedroom and tell me while we are eating and drinking.” Audrey waved her wand and the stir fry, plates, silverware, and tumblers followed her to the bedroom.

 

Percy followed her, taking off his shirt and pants, lighting up a smoke before he took a deep breath to tell his story.

 

**~OoOoOoOo~**

 

Percy woke up 2 hours before he was due at work, of course everything was ready the night before but he was always one for triple checking.

 

He tip-toed around the room careful not to wake the girl in his bed. He hasn't planned on anyone staying the night but when she came to him, with bags of her clothing crying about her ex kicking her out of their place, he had no choice but to offer a place to stay and that ended up them being in bed together.

 

Percy went to take a shower again when he got out of the shower to style his hair he smelled eggs. Using a drying charm on his body, Percy got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

 

“Sleep well?” his old girlfriend Penelope questioned when she turned to place eggs on the table and noticed him in the doorway.

 

“I made your pajamas smaller so they could fit me.” she turned in a circle so he could see the present he got from mum ever year that he never wore, as he preferred to sleep in the nude, shrunk down for her curvy frame. “I also made some breakfast as a thank you for last night.”

 

Percy eyes roamed hungrily over her body, he dropped his briefcase wrapped his arms around her body, “are you dessert?” he whispered in her ear.

 

“Percy! There will be none of that, eat your eggs.” Penelope admonished at him pulling herself from his grasp and sat herself in the chair she pulled out.

 

Percy adjusted the crotch of his pants and sat down to eat. “Do you know where you are going to stay? If you need too, I have room here until you figure out what is going on.”

 

Penelope pondered in silence while she ate. “That might be a good idea, I won't stay longer than month.”

 

Percy picked up the plates and with a wave of his wand they started to wash themselves. Checking the clock on the wall he had 45 minutes to leave for work.

 

“Do I get a kiss before I go to work?” Percy followed his new roommate back to their bedroom. She nodded her head and leaned up to give him a gentle kiss. Percy started out kissing her lightly but he quickly snaked a hand around her waist, dipping her back on the bed. When he had pulled away 10 minutes later they were both panting, shirts unbuttoned and hair that needed re-fixing.

 

Penelope took in their disheveled appearance and blushed. “You are the only one who can make me forget my name.”

 

Percy fixed his shirt and his hair with a smirk, “you say it like that's a bad thing. I must be off, see you tonight.” He pulled her off the bed and kissed her on the lips before biting the top of her breasts.

 

He got to the floo before he heard her groan, “with you. It is.”

 

XxXxXx

 

Percy stepped out of the floo, got his wand checked and went to the fifth floor.

 

“Welcome to the Department of International Magical Cooperation how may I direct you?” a older woman with graying hair asked him the moment he stepped off the elevator, not glancing up from the magazine she read.

 

“I'm here to see Mr. Crouch. The name is Percy Weasley.” He spoke while he looked around the room.

 

“My name is Mrs. Vane, go to the door to your left. Have fun” She added sarcastically.

 

Percy rolled his eyes and knocked on the door he was pointed too. It swung open of its in accord, Percy stepped in and glanced around the room. The room only had a fireplace, a desk and file cabinets that lined the walls from top to bottom, so much in fact that the room looked tiny.

 

Mr. Crouch peer at Percy over the paper he was reading, “and how may I help you?” his voice dripping with contempt.

 

“Sir, my name is Percy Weasley, you hired me a couple of weeks ago.” Percy stepped forward and held out his hand.

 

“Yes, yes.” Crouch ignored Percy’s hand, “look in the file cabinet right behind you and start reading. You have one week to learn all that material or I will fire you.” Nothing else was said the rest of the day, they both worked through lunch with only one of them being aware what time it was. Crouch did not leave work until 10pm that night with Percy following soon after, not daring to ask if he can take the paperwork home with him.

 

Percy used the main floo to go home, expecting Penelope to be sound asleep in bed but was surprised that when he stepped through the green flames she slammed into him and pulled her mouth on to hers.

 

“Wait, Penny. What has gotten into you? This isn't you.” Percy grabbed her arms to give them some space. 

 

“Can’t I just thank you?” she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Of course but you normally only want to shag in the bedroom with the lights off. Not that I mind but you don't normally do this.” Percy set his briefcase, that only held his notes for that day, on the couch and turned around to see Penelope pulling her shirt over her head.

 

Percy stared after her for a few seconds before shaking his head and running after her, tossing his clothes over his shoulder.

 

XxXxXx

 

Percy cursed under his breath as he read over the request forms the Quidditch teams had sent. They got more outrageous as the years went on, it almost seemed like a competition between the two teams who were going to the World cup.

 

“Something the matter?” he heard Penelope call from the door.

 

“You have been working here for three months and I have not been invited here.” She closed the door and waved her wand to lock and silence the office.

 

“Penny, I haven't invited you here because Mr. Crouch never leaves.” Percy leaned back in his car, watching his girlfriend place a bag of food in the floor and saunter her way over to his chair.

 

“Well he isn't here now, now I won't be home tonight so I want to fuck you now.” Penelope sat on his lap and bent down to kiss him.

 

“Penelope, wait.” Percy leaned back in his chair a little bit, not putting much distance between them. “First, he can come back any minute and second  what has gotten into you? We are fucking every  night and if you woke up earlier I bet you would in the morning as well.”

 

Penelope grabbed the hem of her robes and threw them over her head, revealing that she was not wearing anything under it. “I have a friend watching out for us, they want something in return.” she reached out and pulled his robes up, revealing some Muggle jeans underneath. She worked the button and zipper as Percy had thrown his head back forgetting all his other arguments. 

 

It had been a week since Penelope had stopped by the office and he had yet to spend anytime with her, he was already asleep by the time she came home and she wouldn't budge in the morning. He was starting to get worried, they did fall into a relationship pretty quickly after her last one. He thought that he was get home tonight and make dinner for them, he ruffled through the parchment on his desk to send her a memo when someone knocked on the door.

 

“Come in,” he looked towards the door. An unspeakable came in, he had his hood up so he had no idea who had come calling.

 

The unspeakable closed the door with a wave of his hand and Percy could  see him turning his head to glance around the room.

 

“Excuse me sir. How may I help you? Did you have an appointment with Mr. Crouch?” Percy stood up and open the door, he passed by the uninvited guest as he has yet to speak when a hand shot out and grabbed Percy’s wrist.

 

“You owe me a favor. “ A distorted voice came out from the hood. “I want the plans to the World Cup.”

 

Percy ripped his grasp from the man and stood up tall,” no those are private. If you don't have them already them you don't need them.”

 

The man sighed, “I hoped that I didn't have to do this.” The reached into his robe and pulled out a two bundle of photographs and shoved them into Percy’s hand. “Look these over, I will contact you in half an hour.” The man swept out of the room. 

 

Percy hadn't noticed that he left as the first picture caught his eye. It was of him and Penelope, in his bedroom he would bend down and kiss her then pull up and her face was contorted with ecstasy. Each one seemed to show snippies of their life together, some were innocent such as them sleeping. There was one more picture left in the bundle it was the last time they had sex in this office.

 

He quickly tore into the next bundle with horror. They were pictures of his mother. The first couple were taken far away and then they got closer, each one seeming more intimate than the last. The very last photograph chilled him to the bone, at least two Unspeakables were standing in the same room as his parents while they were sleeping. The Unspeakable that was in the photograph was standing next to his mum and reached out and gently stroked her face, he then turned to the camera and smiled.

 

Percy fell to the floor and crumpled up the photo in his hands. That man was blackmailing him! He wondered if he could report him, so he ran out to Mrs. Vane.

 

“Excuse Mrs. Vane, what does this picture look like to you?” Percy thrusted the photo under her face.

 

Mrs. Vane looked up in shock but took the photo, turning to look at the back and then front again. “It is blank my dear. Looks like your people are hiding.”

 

Percy weakly said his thanks and walked slowly back to the office. When he arrived there was an owl sitting on his desk, it was a common brown one someone ordered from the owl shop. The owl hooted and held out it's leg. Percy untied the letters while his fingers trembled, he opened the letter and read it's contents.

 

_ I hope you will take us seriously from now on and do what we say. In case you didn't know, we have charmed the photograph to go blank when someone else is staring at it. We will not hurt your mum as long as you give us what you want. I do hope you enjoyed having the extra sex with your girlfriend considering she has been imperiused through most of it. We needed to get what we wanted. Today we just want a copy of the security plans. Give it to your girlfriend.. If you try a tracking charm we will go after your precious mum first. _

 

Percy quickly did what the letter said, he wanted to keep his mum safe. He knew what he had to do to keep Penelope safe, he had to push her away.

 

**~OoOoOoOo~**

 

“Wait, wait.” Audrey interrupted his story. “You’re telling me that someone threatened your family but you haven't said anything?”

 

Percy moves from the window to sit in the bed, curling Audrey's hair around his finger, “you don't understand love. They wouldn't understand why I didn't tell anyone and to be honest I'm not sure if they would believe me.”

 

“So you broke up with Penny because she was being controlled by death eaters and then distanced yourself from your family to protect then from being tortured or killed?” Audrey lit a smoke and gave it to the man next to her.

 

Percy hung his head in shame, “yeah, if you want to leave I understand.” He was rocked back by Audrey hitting his shoulder.

 

“Are you an idiot? That was selfless, you gave up your family to protect them.” she screamed at him while he looked in disbelief.

 

“Ugh you stupid arse. I am not leaving. I.LOVE.YOU!” She grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

 

“I love you.” He broke the kiss, yanked off his boxers, broke the buttons on the shirt she was wearing and waved his hand to put out the lights.

 

“Marry me?”

  
“Yes!”


End file.
